Time Explosion
by MarieEsmeraldaDumbledore-Black
Summary: My own character Therese Black is featured here. OoTP compliant some what. A prank Gone wrong takes Harry's sister and sends her through time. H/D SLASH! not main relationship TRJ/OC Main F/G running for life from Harry.Therese is his god sis not real sis
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone guess what I'm back. To all of the people that are reading my other fics I am working at them the thing is that all my files are under my school account. The bad thing is that I don't start until Tuesday so you'll probably have to wait till the end of the week for other updates. For those of you reading Forgiven it will be a while longer due to the fact that it is on my crashed Laptop. I have been pushed into using the family desktop so to stop your craving for slash and het. relationships I present you with a new fic. I have no Idea what the ships will be yet so please send me Ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Therese Black, Elisabeth Black (nee Dumbledore) and this story is all due to the plot bunnies that wouldn't let me sleep last night.**

Prologue

While Therese Black was growing up she was nothing special. Her mother Elisabeth Black (nee Dumbledore) was murdered and tortured during the first war with Voldemort for information, her being the grand-niece to the head of the order. After the fiasco with the Potter's everyone accused her father of giving his wife over to the forces of the Dark Lord just like he turned over the Potter's supposedly. Their daughter was forgotten by the Public.

The dark haired blue eyed girl was given to her grandmother, Walburga Black, to be raised. The woman was spiteful towards the daughter of the son that disappointed her. At the age of four, the verbally abused toddler switched familial hands once again as the elderly woman's life was claimed in a potions accident. The girl's Grandmother and Grandfather Dumbledore were claimed by the same fate as her mother. All three captured and died around the same time. Her Great- Grandfather wanted nothing to do with her or the memories that she brought back. Her Great-Great Uncle Albus though came to her rescue.

He took her in and adopted her as his own. Being the Headmaster of the most prominent wizarding boarding school in all of England brought Therese into contact with the magical world and schooling earlier than most. It made her the most advanced student in her year when she started at the school.

She was sorted into the same house as her parents, Gryffindor, and instead of doing the first year work she was doing third year work. Her Best Friend in their third year was also proven to be her god brother, Harry Potter. There were five people in her life that were her best friends in her opinion. Number one was Harry closely followed with the Weasley twins, who taught her all she knew about pranking, then followed by Ron and Hermione.

She and her god brother became inseparable during the school year and wrote each other everyday during the summer holidays. Now starting the beginning of their fifth year things were all going to change all due to a misattempted prank.

**Please review also I posted this on the first chapter too but I am looking for a new beta due to the fact that my best friend has gone away to college in NY so if your interested let me know!**


	2. Chapter1 The Plight of the Perfect Prank

**A/N: Well here's chapter 1 I will hopefully have Chapter 2 up by tomorrow but starting school tomorrow I have no Idea also PLEASE REVIEW. Also I can tell you right now there is not going to be a ship between Therese and Harry. In my opinion Harry is better for Slash ships so they will be brother sister only.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing cept the plot Therese Black and the Time Bomb.**

Chapter 1 The Plight of the Perfect Prank

Fredrick and George Weasley were by no means imprudent, the fact that they used their brains for fun, unlike their asinine brother Percy, just made them seem twice as addle-brained as Albus Dumbledore himself.

With the money that Harry gave them at the end of their sixth year they were able to gather all the materials needed and secure the property in order to open their own joke shop at the end of their seventh year. Needless to say since it was the beginning of their seventh year they needed to start advertising their ingenious products so the public would come and check out their shop. Not to say that they public wouldn't already, they were even more legendary than the Marauders by now for Merlin's sakes. But that didn't mean they weren't still inventing new products. They had already started mass production on their Skiving Snackboxes and Extendable Ears and were gaining quite the income from them. Due to that they were able to fund even more expensive products including their latest invention. They were still looking for a place and excuse to test the new invention, The Time Bomb.

It was similar to a muggle hand grenade in a sense but it had a completely different effect. Instead of leveling a city block you would type in the little key pad similar to a cell phone how many years you wished to age, or in some cases de-age, a person. You would then pull the pin and then hand it to a person. The effect would be in most cases hilarious. Or it was supposed to be if they ever had a chance to test it. The Bomb used a combination of an aging potion and time sand, the essence of a time turner, in order to work. This is where the Heroine of our story enters.

The four best friends were sitting in the common room complaining about Umbridge when the Twins got an evil glint in their eyes. Therese and her father Sirius had engaged in a prank war with the twins until Harry's arrival. Unfortunately for the twins it meant that the Marauder and his daughter had gotten in essence the last word. The twins were Purple with Pink polka dots, rainbow haired, and had neon blue finger and toe nails for a week. In their minds eye it was time that Therese felt their wrath, and their revenge. They took out the Time Bomb, keyed it in for fifty years, pulled the tab, and tossed it calling "Hey Therese! CATCH!!"

Therese Black had had a horrid first week back. That bitch Umbridge had called her in and questioned her not only about her whereabouts this past summer, (She lied saying that she had visited her friend Fleur Delacoure in France, all the while wishing she could tell the fat toad that it was none of her fucking business in the first place) but also the whereabouts of her father, and the sanity of not only her Uncle Albus(a normal occurrence) also her God brother Harry. So on this Friday night she was to be found curled into her god brother's side on a couch in front of the fireplace in Gryffindor common room, talking with the other three about the toad faced bitch. Then a call from the twins interrupted her thoughts. "Hey Therese! CATCH!!" Being a chaser on the house team she caught the round ball without a thought that is until a cloud of glittery blue smoke surrounded her followed by a flash of bright light.

**A/N2: Please review I want some feed back please!! Hey to those of you that are interested I am looking for a beta my built in one at school left this past year due to graduation and as of late I have really needed someone else's opinion due to the fact that I am not sure what to post anymore I NEED HELP!!!**


	3. Chapter 2 Feignting and Fighting

**A/N: Ok I know I promised this chappie back in September but with Swimming and Marching  
Band lets just say taking 3 AP courses at school was not a smart thing to do. but here it is the Second chappie of Time Explosion**

Chapter 2 Fighting and Feinting

In all her experience smoke of any kind followed by flashes of light, were never good, especially when it was caused by the twins. So after the smoke cleared away and her eyes adjusted to the light, Therese expected to be turned into a donkey or painted different colors. Not standing in the middle of the sunlit, empty, Gryffindor Common Room.

The first coherent thought that ran through her mind was the fact that the common room was relatively clean for it being the beginning of term.

Her second thought was Fred and George was going to pay. She slipped her wand out of her holster and cast the tempus charm. The digital clock that appeared in midair read 6:30 a.m.

'_Perfect the twins would still be asleep' _she thought _'Revenge will be sweet.'_ With that thought Therese crept up the boy's staircase to the seventh year dorms, her subconscious noting the distinct lack of snoring.

When she entered the seventh year dormitory though that is what surprised her. There was absolutely no one there. Not one person or their belongings for that matter. She decided to investigate the rest of the tower but unfortunately for her, her suspicions turned out correct.

There was not one other person in the tower but her.

The only thought that rant through her mind was _'what have those imbeciles gotten me into this time?!'_

_Back in the common room she disappeared from…_

"Where The HELL is SHE?!" screamed an overprotective Harry Potter at the Weasley Twins. Currently the only things holding Harry back from beating the twins into a bloody pulp, or for that matter turning them into something unpleasant, were Neville Longbottom and the Twins younger brother Ron.

The twins though were filled with unease. Not only because they had the savior of the wizarding world, and only survivor of the killing curse on their tails, but also because their invention did not work as planned.

After the light flashed and the smoke cleared they knew it went wrong. Main reason being that instead of a 65 year old Therese standing there, there was an empty spot. That brings us back to their current problem.

How to tell a rabid Harry James Potter survivor of four attempts on his life by the Dark Lord Voldemort, that they had no idea where his "little" sister was.

"Um you see Harry…" started Fred

"We don't exactly know where…" continued George

"Therese is at this time." They finished together.

Harry's eyes seemed to pop out of his head.

"WHAT!?" he screamed.

Down in the dungeons Snape felt a shiver run up his spine. _'The Gryffindors are fighting amongst themselves again.'_ He thought.

_Back with Therese…_

Therese exited the common room and ran for the headmaster's office. _'Uncle should be able to tell me what happened.'_ She thought. Well that's what she thought before she ran head first into an auburn haired man.

"Miss may I ask you what you are here for?" she knew that voice.

"Uncle?" she asked, looking up at the much younger version of her great uncle.

"Uncle? My dear I afraid that you are mistaken. You see my brother has a twelve year old son." Her grandfather was twelve? Oh Boy.

"Miss, may I ask what is wrong?" The elderly man's normally twinkling blue eyes were filled with worry.

"Sir, Professor Dumbledore," she began. Upon hearing his name the man's eyes showed surprise "What is the date?"

Confused the professor answered, "June 20th, 1942" Therese's eyes got as wide as saucers. The end of Tom Riddle's fourth year.

"Dear what is your name?"

Without thinking about her answer, she answered like she would to one of the school's governors. "Therese Minunet Dumbledore Black, last Daughter of the most ancient house of Black."

When the transfiguration professor heard that he promptly feignted.

**A/N2: REVEIW!!**


	4. Chapter 3 Confiscationto the Headmaster

**A/N: Ok so another Ch the next day SURPRISE! I'm trying to load all the ch that I have written before the weekend and State Marching Finals which are saturday so be ready for more!**

Chapter 3Confiscation; to the headmaster

_In the future…_

Professor Dumbledore knew that today was the day it would happen. The event that would change history forever, unfortunately the sight that met his eyes when he entered Gryffindor Common Room told him that he was already to late.

Harry was desperately clawing at Ronald and Neville, trying to kill the Weasley twins.

"May I ask what is going on here?" Of course the headmaster of this time already knew what was going on but for posterities sake…

"Well you see…" began one of the twins (he could never tell them apart) but was cut off by Harry.

"These two IDIOTS! Threw a ball to Therese that transported her somewhere. UNFORTUNATELY they have no IDEA where they sent her!!" he was huffing by the time he was finished.

"Let me go." He said to his two friends holding him back. They looked to Dumbledore who nodded, and released the Savior.

Harry gave one last look at the twins, turned and walked out of the portrait hole. Albus turned back to the room, took out his wand and thought _'Accio Time Bomb!'_ The ball flew into his hand before either one of the twins could stop it.

"I will be confiscating this until further notice." He said looking at them as if daring them to fight back for it. When he got no response he turned and walked out of the portrait hole all the while thinking of the first time he met his niece.

_In the Past…_

Albus Dumbledore slowly woke and realized he was on something soft. Secondly he had a cold compress of his head.

"Uncle, are you alright? And don't try to pretend you're not awake." He opened his eyes and sat up. He was in his PRIVATE rooms on HIS own bed.

"How did you get in here?" he asked clearly confused.

"Fawkes." The girl claiming to be related to him said simply as if that would explain everything.

"Who?" He asked wanting clarification. She rolled her eyes and pointed to the perch in the corner of his room. The phoenix that had followed him out of the forbidden forest the other day sat there and crooned.

"The phoenix's name is Fawkes? Did it tell you that?" he had been trying to figure out the phoenix's name for the past few nights but had only succeeded in getting the bird to stick around because, he figured, the bird liked teasing him.

'_Jeeze he must have hit his head harder than I thought.'_ Thought Therese. Then it looked like a light blubber, At least that was what Therese thought that Harry and Hermione always said, had gone on above his head.

"You're my niece from the future aren't you?" He asked

'_That's the Uncle I know and love able to put together an entire story with only a few clues.'_ Therese thought.

"Yes" she responded realizing that he wanted an actual answer.

"Well you'll obviously need to be enrolled here at Hogwarts. We'll use your father's last name and make you a distant cousin to the Blacks. Wait how old are you?" he finally asked while his niece watched with mirth swimming in her blue grey eyes.

"fifteen." She replied knowing what question was coming next.

"Which house were you in?" he asked stopping in his pacing to look at her.

"I refuse to tell you." She stated. His look was so comical that it took all she had not to laugh out loud. His eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head.

"Why not?" he asked his voice low as if it was taking him a lot not to burst.

'_He obviously hasn't dealt with the Prewett Twins, the Marauders or even a Weasley with a sense of humor yet. His control is slipping.' _She thought.

"Because how are we going to explain this to Headmaster Dippet?" If his eyes could get any wider they would have been the size of a bubble cap you know those things that are on the wheels of cars.

"oh" was all he had to say to her point.

"Lets go see Armando shall we?" Therese asked her eyes twinkling in a very Dumbledore like fashion.

**A/N2: Please review :()**


End file.
